Sasha The Landlord
Sasha The Landlord is a minor character in the online comic series Jimmy No. Background Sasha Garova was born in Russia. When Sasha grew up he left home to come to America where he became a landlord of an apartment building in New York City. Sasha met the roommates sometime before the events of "Pilot" although this has never been discussed. Sasha was introduced in "No Hiding from the Landlord" where he first encountered Terry who was instantly attracted to. Upon meeting Terry, Sasha tried numerous ways to get her attention, but fail every time, until he stuck his pinky in her ear. Shortly after getting Terry's affection he discovered she wears glasses and became disgusted by her as fast as he fell for her. In his next appearance in "No Parental Guidance" Sasha makes a cameo appearance where he is seen taking Terry's glasses away. Sasha makes another major appearance in the season 2 episode "No Blackouts" where Elliot recruits his help in getting the power fixed in the apartment, but upon arriving, Sasha witnesses Terry's flirting with Jemmal and gets jealous. Sasha is later seen at Riptide's party where he gets jealous of Terry and Jemmal again. Sasha gets Terry drunk in an attempt to get her be with him, which quickly spirals out of control as she ends up with Simon that night. Sasha returns in "No Baby Deliveries" where he unexpectedly finds Terry at the hospital awaiting the birth of Elliot's baby and kisses her, despite the fact that she is wearing her glasses. Terry becomes very confused by this, and added by the current issues she has with other romantic interests she begins avoiding Sasha. Sasha tries calling Terry a few times weeks later, but Terry is too busy trying to find Glidia. Sasha once again finds Terry and tells her that her apartment has burned down. Sasha appears at the beginning of season 4 where he and Terry view the now completely burned apartment that once belonged to her and her roommates. Sasha also reveals to Elliot (out of fear) that unattended candles were the cause of the fire. He appears again in "No New Crib" where his reasoning for the kiss with Terry is finally explained. Sasha reveals he needed to kiss Terry in order to assure himself of his feelings, Sasha then comes out to Terry as gay. Appearance Sasha is shown in only a few episodes and in each appearance he wears the same outfit. Sasha wears a scarf, pink shirt, khaki shorts and tennis shoes. Sasha has a bowl cut. Personality and character traits Sasha is shown to be very overzealous and wild. Sasha has only ever been shown to be around Terry which makes him go "girl crazy". Sasha gets very envious when Terry hangs around other men, showing his feelings for Terry whenever possible. Although, Sasha has proved time and time again that his attraction for Terry is purely physical, and the attraction goes away instantly after Terry has glasses on. When not around Terry, Sasha seems to be somewhat aggressive and possibly mean. Everytime Sasha enters the apartment, he utters the phrase, "What's going on in dis Kray Kray house!?" Relationships Terry Blunder When Sasha first met Terry he became attracted to her and saw her in a different way than anyone else ever did. Sasha tried desperately to get Terry's attention, but failed until he seduced her by sticking his pinky in her ear which turned her on. After seeing that Terry wears glasses, Sasha became unattracted to her instantly. Since this initial encounter, Sasha is shown devising new ways to get Terry's glasses off and make sure she does not get with any other guy. Sasha returns when Glidia gives birth to her daughter and finds Terry in the hospital and surprsies her with a forceful kiss, despite the fact that she is wearing her glasses. Terry is confused by this and begins avoiding him sometime afterwards. She is even shown, weeks later, to be avoiding Sasha's calls, although it is later revealed the reason he was calling was actually to tell her that her apartment has burned down. Sasha finds Terry at Simon's house in season 4 where he reveals that he kissed her to help him realize that he is gay to which she gets a bit upset by and tells him to leave. Trivia *The name "Sasha" in Russian translates to the name "Alexander" in English.